


Three Less To Bash

by UndervaluedAgent



Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [4]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry, Team as Family, allusion to violence, but nothing in detail at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Ancom only wanted to work with the extremists temporarily, but qui supposed three people could escape the bashing.
Relationships: Extremist Family
Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Three Less To Bash

It was that time again. The time where Ancom (the democratically-elected CEO of Antifa) would go out with Antifa and find fascist skulls to bash in. When qui would do quis best to fight against their oppressors, including conservatives and centrists and the like. The time when qui would have to run from police before they caught quem and quis bloody bat.

Except it wasn't that time.

Ancom had called off the Antifa meeting that day. For what purpose, you may ask? Qui was reading theory today, not doing praxis. It was a major struggle to get through the words on the page, as quis brain kept mixing them up, but qui would do quis best, if only to impress Tankie.

Wait, why was Ancom trying to impress Tankie, someone who dismissed any struggle besides class struggle, someone who advocated for an oppressive state, someone who didn't even want to let quem do drugs? The unity was a temporary thing, though Ancom loved Tankie in a way. Qui loved Tankie, and looked up to him as if he was quis parent. From what qui could gather, Tankie felt similarly too. Perhaps quis trying to impress him wasn't something to worry about after all, it was just a bit of leftist unity.

As qui was thinking about that, quis phone rang, breaking quem from quis thoughts. It was Ancap, calling quem even though they were in the same house. Fair enough, Ancap's house was pretty big.

"Hello, Ancom here, CEO of Antifa speaking!" Ancom crowed into the phone.

"Nyes, hello Ancom, I wanted to talk to you about a veryyyy important business matter," Ancap replied, then started to laugh. "I'm kidding! I was only trying to scare you with talk about business and potentially" he gasped, "actual economics."

Ancom screeched into the phone. "Not actual economics!"

"Ooow! Was that really necessary, Ancom? You hurt my ear! That violates the NAP!"

Ancom shook quis head and chuckled, Ancap was such a brat, and people thought qui was the childish one. "Yeah yeah, what were you calling about for real? You want some drugs?"

"Actually, no, I just wanted to remind you about the prank we'll be pulling on Nazi later. Are you still down?" Ancap inquired.

"Am I still down? Of course I am, I'm always down to mess with a fascist!" Ancom crowed, grinning behind quis mask.

"Fantastic, that is, err what's the word? Poggers?" Ancap said, making Ancom's soul leave quis body.

"Ancap."

"Nyess?"

"Stop trying to use slang, please."

"Aww, come on, that's not very cash money of y---"

With that, Ancom hung up the phone. Qui considered Ancap a friend, but not good enough of one to put up with that.

...Wait, did qui just think of Ancap as a friend? Well, qui did have fun doing drugs with Ancap, as well as playing pranks on the authoritarians, but Ancap was still a capitalist! But....as much as Ancom loved Tankie, his statism did get annoying at times, so it was nice to have Ancap to fall back on, even if he was annoying. At least he was usually more fun than Tankie.

Ancom began to think about how Nazi would react when qui and Ancap put the prank into action. He'd probably whine forever about how he was humiliated and emasculated, by what, a simple prank? Nazi must be really insecure if he's emasculated by that, though Ancom supposed that was typical for fascists.

...Yeah, Nazi was definitely insecure, Ancom knew it was probably to do with his daddy issues that he vented to Ancom one time. Ancom could empathize with that, but the funny part was Nazi had talked about how the extremists were a better family to him than his biological one. Ancom had been able to relate to that, though qui told Nazi that the nuclear family was an unjust hierarchy when he started to explain how they were similar to one.

But still, Ancom did think of the extremists as quis family, not a perfect nuclear family, but a messy family brought together by a common goal. 'Cause hell, even Nazi had gotten more tolerable over time, especially after the bookshelf incident when he actually started to respect Ancom's pronouns. Maybe one fascist could avoid the molotov. Qui'd have to wait and see.

With that thought, Ancom picked the theory book back up, in due time qui would impress quis almost-parent, and then qui'd have some fun friendly bonding time with quis friend that caused quis remaining housemate to flip out and wonder why he put up with the rest of them. The group was a mess, but it was the kind of mess Ancom liked. It was quis family.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE SERIES IS BROUGHT TO A CLOSE LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOO


End file.
